


A Promise

by Firgolfin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firgolfin/pseuds/Firgolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Lavellan marry. Maker, but he's nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill: Signs of Affection: A Promise.
> 
> [With art](http://luluchenofdarnassus.tumblr.com/post/127877480294/firgolfin-sorry-it-took-so-long-und-nun-muss-ich#notes) by the wonderful [luluchenofdarnassus](http://luluchenofdarnassus.tumblr.com/).

**********

 

Maker, but he's nervous.

For a moment, he just stares at her, every single word forgotten. She smiles up to him, her hand in his, warm and sweaty, squeezing softly, encouraging. She's never been more beautiful. He swallows.

"I... promise to," his voice is hoarse and raspy, and he has to clear his throat.

"I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

She's beaming with love, smiling, giving him the slightest nod. _You're doing well, love._

"I promise that I will always cherish our partnership and our love. I will trust you and respect you, sharing everything with you, in joy and sadness. I will laugh with you and cry with you as long as we both live."

She blinks, trying to hold back the tears that are welling up in her eyes.

"I promise that I'll repair my roof some day."

Her snort sounds through the chapel, and she presses her hand over her mouth. He chuckles softly.

"I promise that I won't let you win at chess on purpose anymore."

" _Cullen!"_ she glares at him, but her eyes are laughing, filled with pure joy.

"I promise that I'll always be there for you. I promise that I will love you, always and forever. Together we will face everything the world throws at us."

He lifts her hand, slightly trembling like his own, and pushes the small ring onto her finger. And so does she, and he's never been happier in his entire life.

She's biting her lip, still laughing, the tears in her eyes now flowing freely down her cheeks. He squeezes her hand as they turn to face the cleric again.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."


End file.
